The Change
by ProjectMoonlark101
Summary: What if Sophie gets an opportunity to change the elvin world, right its wrongs? Will she take up the offer and not be able to be in love, or will she turn them down, leaving the elvin world for doom?
1. What If?

CHAPTER ONE: What If...?

What if I did take up this offer? What could I do? How would I help? If I did, could I change all the unfair ways and rules of the elves?

The scene wouldn't stop replaying in my head.

 _It was just after the biggest battle. The war was won. Oralie came up to me. The 10 other Councillors followed._

 _Oralie seemed distressed. Bronte seemed excited. The rest hid their emotions._

 _Fintan and the rest of the Neverseen were being dragged off to a prison made of titanium and incased in diamond; they wouldn't get out anytime soon._

 _The newest prison, Carcere Burgborton, was built in the last 5 years, since Tam found the pyrotechnics' weakness._

 _"Miss Foster." Emery was talking as I surveyed all the damage. "We have a ceremony planned in two weeks. Be there."_

 _"What's it for?"_

 _"We should go inside and talk about it. Sit down. You'll want to." It was Oralie this time._

 _"Ok. Would you like me to teleport you to Alluveture?" Della and Biana had gone on a 'mission' to get the leaping crystal that Keefe stole, and any replicas, back. They succeeded and now the base is filled with at 15 newer, much larger, tree houses. The Council had one to share, as did the Nobility, and any other elves in need of a safe haven._

 _"That's quite alright. Meet is in the entrance hall to the Padome Tree." Emery replied._

 _"May my friends co-" I was cut off._

 _"Come_ alone _." With that they had glittered away._

 _What is this about? Did I do something wrong after saving the elvin race?_

 _I floated upward, dropping myself after reaching required height. I pictured the Council's tree. It's gigantic limbs, 12 huge crystal balls hanging from them, housing each councillor. The door, made of oak, incrusted with diamonds. The entrance hall, pictures of alicorns, deseased Councillors, Black Swan members, and many other things. They were sitting on the numerous couches, grave expressions plastered onto their faces._

 _"Wh-whats going on?" This wasn't good. Lately the Council had been nicer, not as judgey and now, now they looked just like they did when Kenric...you know._

 _"Miss Foster. It is a great honor. Though there are some conditions. We all know that you have helped our world more than any elf ever, and considering your age, and the circumstances, we thought maybe..." Emery trailed off._

 _"W-what? What are you talking about? What circumstances? I-" It hit me. Like a ton of bricks. Or diamonds, as the case maybe. Alina had betrayed the elves. I happen to have saved the elves race dozens of times. Councillor position up for grabs. Unique abilities. They wouldn't... would they?_

 _That explained Bronte's excitement, and the other Councillors' grave looks._

 _"I think you know, Sophie." Emery had never called_ _me Sophie before. Never that I recalled anyway._

 _"B-but I-I couldn't possibly meet the age requirements. A-and yo-"_

 _"Miss Foster. Just sleep on it." A human phrase. From Bronte._

 _"I-" I ran to my room, think it was out of pure terror at first. But it wasn't just terror; it was nerve-racking energy. Similar to adrenaline, but not the same. More excitement. And nervousness._

 _"Foster!" A singsongy voice yelled, coming up behind me._

 _That only made me run faster. I didn't realize it at first, but I had done the energy burst thing that makes me run really fast._

 _"Foster?" The voice was very distant now, not at all singsongy anymore._

 _Why did it take so long to get from one side of the huge base to the other. The originals were on the opposite side of the Council's._

 _When I got inside, I locked the door, pushed my dresser and a chair against it, and fell to the floor, sobbing._

~DARKNESS~

 _I woke to the sound of pounding on my door. There was a huge thunderstorm; turns out my emotions can control weather. We found that out 3 years ago, the day before I turned 15. They still haven't figured out a name for it._

 _"SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER! IF YOU DONT OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES, I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" Biana was yelling, and it sounded like 4 others wer pounding, along with water and shadows coming under the door._

 _"Geez guys! I was asleep!" I said loudly, pulling the dresser and chair out of the way, and then open went the floodgates._

 _After a series of "My goodness Foster! What's made this flood come upon Alluveture?" "Sophie! What happened?!" "Are you ok?" "What in the_ world _made you create this bad a storm?" "You ok?" and a very hurt "You're blocking me. You haven't done that in 3 years."_

 _"Keefe shut up, Biana, Dex, Lihn, and Tam, I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone yet, and Fitz, it's worse than you're thinking. In some perspectives, anyway." He was thinking I was dying or someone was dying, or the Neverseen wasn't all gone._

 _There was a kind of whimper-shriek coming from Lihn and Dex's general direction._

 _"Well, it might be good, but...I-I'm not really...sure, not even sure about how I feel about this..."_

 _Thunder boomed and Lightning cracked its whip. "Sophie, you can tell us. If what's bothering you is this bad..." Lihn didn't need to finish the sentence. "Well, let's just say it's going to effect many."_

 _"How did you...?" I asked, raising I hand to my temple. "Ahh" I cringed. This deep feeling of want, maybe even need, to help the elvin citizens. "I...I'm not telling until I've made my decision."_

 _"Sophie..." Realization dawned in Fitz's eyes. "No. But-but you're-they're- they asked?"_

 _He figured it out. I transmitted "Don't you_ dare _tell them. If you do.." I had no desire to tell him what I'd do._

 _Fitz didn't argue. "Maybe I could help with the desicion?" He transmitted back._

 _"No!" I didn't realize I said it out loud until I noticed everyone staring at me like I was going insane. "Sorry. I have to decide on my own Fitz!" My voice had raised to a yell, but I didn't care. "Can you just give me some space to think?!" Think. Think about all of the unfair situations that I could fix. Think about not being able to love anyone. Think about what they would say._

 _"Foster, what has gotten_ into _you? First you cause a thunderstorm, second you keep some life-changing secret from us, and don't think I don't know what it is, and then you yell at us? Why?" Keefe had gotten all worked up, just to have the door slammed in his face. He wasn't the last one to leave my room, I just didn't notice._

 _"Sophie?" A face appeared in front of me._

 _"Biana, I'm not telling." I walked to my bed, sat, and started thinking about pros and cons_

 _Pros-_

 _I would be able to fix their world. It's great, but has its faults_

 _Cons-_

 _I won't be able to start a family, love someone, or experience being a teenager in love._

 _I would be even weirder to everyone aground me._

 _What else?_

 _"Then why did you tell my brother?"_

 _"I didn't_ tell _him. He figured it out." I was a bit annoyed by it actually. "And I don't actually want him to know what it is. I want to make this choice on my own. Not with someone feeding me the ideas and my answer."_

 _"Ok. I'll pass it on." Biana left, shoulders sagging. I decided to inflict some happiness on her, and as I did, her shoulders straightened._

 _I slammed the door behind her._

I was still in my room, hiding from my friends. I saw in Fitz's mind that he told them anyway, but I might have transmitted to him that he could tell them. After careful consideration, of course. Before I told him that, I had put the dresser back in front of the doors.

The pounding on the door had started 20 minutes ago, but I tuned it out.

Back to Pros and Cons

Pros

-I would be able to fix their world. It's great, but has its faults

Cons

-I won't be able to start a family, love someone, or experience being a teenager in love.

-I would be even weirder to everyone around me.

The one pro counts for at least 5, but the 1st con also matters.

Might as well sleep on it, then.

I lied down, falling asleep to the sound of Thunder screaming and my friends pounding.


	2. It’s Time

**I know it's weird that I haven't posted on my other stories in a while, but I decided to post on this two days in a row. Sorry if that's bothers you...**

 **Review Responses:**

 **TinyAlicorn: Thank you soooooo much! You have no idea how much readers' support means to me! It's not that weird of a question. I usually start with a plan, then I go against it and just think "Screw it. I'll just go with whatever I think of." because I end up having to change the rest of my plans because of ONE CHAPTER! Again, thank you for so much support!**

 **Dust Bunny: Glad I hooked you! Mwa ha ha**

 **Glittery-Icecream: He he! I think in the back of my mind I knew that, I just was thinking "Uh, no. It's that" so, yeah. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Oh my gosh, guys! Two reviews within the first two hours this was posted!**

 **Happy reading!**

I woke up to sunlight, just like my first day at Havenfield. **(Is it HAY-ven field or HA-ven field)**

Oh, how I missed those days. When I was fifteen, we had to move because the Neverseen were conducting daily attacks on either my house or my friends'.

Now, problems were weighing me, and I need a way to help my fellow elves. It seems as though my friends don't want me to do this, but they do at the same time. The shouts they repeated the last week were "Sophie! How could you not tell us! I thought we were friends!" "Just think about what you'd have to give up!" "I don't want you to become a snobby Noble!" "Please listen to us! We can help with the decision!" "Take your time, Sophie! They won't understand! I'm not sure I do either, so I'm not going to try and make this choice for you!" "I'll try to get them off of your back!" The last two were Tam and Linh. They knew no one but me could make this selection but me.

There were a thousand questions swirling around in my mind;

Why don't they support me on this? Are they really my friends? What should I do? Am I really considering becoming a Councillor? If so, am I betraying them? What makes them so against this? How come only Tam and Linh are the only ones that understand that it's my decision? How would the elvin world take this? Do they still think I'm terrible, trying to destroy this world? But...am I ready?WHY...? HOW...? WHO...?

Who do I want to be?

UGHHHHH THIS IS GETTING NOWHERE!

1\. Q- Why don't they support me? A- No idea

2\. Q- Are they really my friends? A- I think so, but...I don't know.

3\. Q- What should I do? A- I think... I want to be a Councillor.

4\. Q- Am I really considering becoming a Councillor? A- Yes.

5\. Q- If so, am I betraying my friends? A- No, because they were even less against the Council at the beginning of this.

6\. Q- What makes them so against this? A- I don't know.

7\. Q- How come Tam and Linh are the only ones that understand that it's my decision? A- Because Tam knows choices like this and Linh is easy to talk to about most things. She understands easily.

8\. Q- How would the elvin world take this? A- No earthly idea

9\. Q-Do they still think I'm terrible, trying to destroy this world? A- Agian, no earthly idea.

10\. Q- But...am I ready? A- I...I think so. They wouldn't have asked if they didn't think so.

11\. Q- Who do I want to be? A- I want to be someone who helps the world, instead of harming it.

The questions all lead to this; I'm choosing to become a Councillor.

The pounding and shouting stopped.

Why?

Fitz...

Fitz was monitoring my thoughts.

"You! You don't trust me enough to tell you when I'm ready?! I thought we were Cognates! I thought you were my friends!" I was yelling, ripping the dresser away from the door. "Why don't you trust me anymore?" It was only a faint whisper now.

I was breathing hard, Thunder booming louder than ever and Lightning striking terrible close to the window.

"What don't you like about this?" I collapsed, watching my friends come closer, trying to comfort me. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I was screaming. At my friends. "Tam, Linh. Please stay." I watched the looks of pain and horror on Keefe, Biana, Fitz, and Dex's faces.

"Sophie...?" Keefe only used my first name when it was really important.

"Go." When they didn't move I yelled, "GOOO!"

They ran, Biana disappearing as tears streamed down her face.

"Its like their parents made them be friends with me all over again." I whispered to myself, getting up. "Come on. I need to talk to you guys. BIANA DONT FOLLOW!" I felt Biana's presence nearby, having learned to do that after developing other new talents.

The day before I turned fifteen was a very complicated day.

 _I woke up to the warmth of the sunlight shining in through the windows. Before I went to bed, I decided not to close my curtains at Havenfield so I could wake up with the sun._

 _"Woah." I felt... something new. Tons of new things in my body. The same feeling I had when I became a Telepath, Teleporter, Inflictor, Enhancer, and Polyglot._

 _I felt... joy. And excitement, but also some nervousness._

 _I sensed someone hiding next to my bed. 2 somethings. Then 3. Eventually I felt 4._

 _I grabbed a book from my nightstand. "Who's there?" I dropped to the side of the bed and instantly regretted it._

 _"Ahh!" I winced, feeling a sharp pain. There was a clear, blue-tinted force field around my bed._

 _"What's happening?!"_

 _"Sophie? Are you ok?" A farmiliar Technopath popped out from hiding behind my bed, his voice muffled._

 _"What's that?" A confused Biana asked, her voice muffled as well._

 _"What have I done?" I whispered, staring at my hands. "Someone get help!"_

 _"I-I'll hail Elwin." Fitz pulled out his Imparter and Elwin's face appeared._

 _"Is everything ok?" An even more muffled voice came from the box._

 _"Sophie-" Fitz tried to reply, but was quickly interrupted._

 _"I'll be right there!" Elwin clicked away._

 _"SOPHIE! WHATS ELWIN DOING HERE!" Grady yelled from down stairs._

 _"I CANT GET OUT!" Something is very wrong. Or very right._

 _A feeling of excitement and wonder filled my heart, and that day, I knew I was complete._

 _"OH MY-" Grady yelled._

 _"WHAT IN THE LOST CITIES IS GOING ON!?" Elwin cried, dropping his bag of supplies._

 _"I-I think I've developed new abilities." I replied through the force field._

 _"Are you sure?" He replied hastily coming up to the blue screen._

 _"Yes. Could someone call Mr.-I mean, Tiergan?" I was standing on my bed now, putting my hands on the walls of the confinement, feeling the energy that flowed through my hands to the force field._

 _"No need. Fitz transmitted to me as soon as he called Elwin." Tiergan walked in just then. "You have developed new abilities Miss Foster."_

 _"Tiergan, if I don't call you 'Sir' please just call me Sophie."_

 _"Yes, alright Sophie. Now, what exactly do you think you've developed?"_

 _"Well, obviously a psionipath." I waved my hand toward the shield. "And I can sense when people are nearby. Also, I feel a bunch of emotions that aren't mine."_

 _"You're now an empath and... something new..." Tiergan pulled out an small leather journal that looked like it was from a thousand years ago._

 _"What? But..." There was no argument that it was impossible. After all, I had already developed an ability that no one had ever had before...so why not again?_

 _"Wow. Can't say I'm surprised. Foster does have a knack for breaking elvin records." Keefe teased, lying back down as the forcefield disappeared._

 _"Guess what, Keefe?" I smiled smugly._

 _"What, Foster?"_

 _"You can't lie to an Empath." The smile broadened. I booped him on the nose."Wait..." I frowned, noticing that the barrier was down. "Why is it down now?"_

 _"It probably has something to do with your feelings. That's what psionipath I know say what happens at first." Tiergan replied, recording something into his journal._

 _"Ok... should we call the Council?" Now I was nervous. Would they make me take more new classes at Foxfire, or would they just have me stay after everyone else last and take more classes?_

 _"No need. I did before I got here. They should be here any second now..." Tiergan replied, still writing._

 _"Well, might as well go wait outside." I started two stand up, but stopped when I noticed that there was another book on my bed. It was the old scrapbook I made of my years with the humans. "How did that get there...?" I asked myself._

 _Dex was waiting at the door for me, since everyone else had gone down the stairs._

 _"You sure you're ok?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... what if there are more abilities that hit me, and I just find them later today? Oh, how complicated will my life get?" I sighed, getting up. "Let's go."_

 _We walked down, finding everyone else waiting._

In short, that day I developed a bunch of abilities and some other ability that the Council hasn't had time to name.

"How come you understand that it's my choice and they don't?" I asked after closing the door.

"Don't know, but I do know that they're just a little hurt that you only told Fitz." Linh replied sitting on the floor.

"And they're idiots." Tam added, plopping down next to her.

"How long have they been out there?" I asked. There was no way I would know in my room.

"Three days." Tam replied.

"I need to visit the Council." I murmured to myself. "Thanks. It means a lot to me that you get it." And then I left.

Maybe the conversation should have been longer, but oh well.

A week and four days. That's how long I had until this mysterious ceremony.

I came up to the Council tree, noticing that gnomes had made a new crystal ball-house.

Its time to tell them my choice.

 **1,624 words**

 **In some future chapter, I'll add on to the memory.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Author's Note: NEED TO READ

**Hi guys! I wanted you guys to know this:**

 **IM SUPPPPER SOORRRY THAT I DONT UPDAT WHEN I SAY I WILL!**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ***_

 **I will try to update every story at least once a week, but I was just thinking 'Screw posting schedule! I have 6 stories going right now! I'm just gonna update whatever day of the week I want!'**

 **ok, that's it.**

 _ ***IMPORTANT NEED TO READ OVER***_

 **thanks for your understanding, and thank you sooo much for all the support in every chapter! You have no earthly idea how good you make me feel when you compliment my writing! Your opinions mean everything to me, and if you don't like something, I will do whatever I can to work on it, if you tell me.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Now It's Eleven

**Hi guys!**

 **Review Response:**

 **Waves-of-Writing: Thank you soooooo much! You have(and I'm serious) NOOOOOOOO idea how much this means to me!**

 **Happy Reading!**

To distract myself, I replayed the memory of the day before I turned 15 in my head. **(I put a thing that says where i stoped last chapter, if you don't feel like rereading this part.)**

 _I woke up to the warmth of the sunlight shining in through the windows. Before I went to bed, I decided not to close my curtains at Havenfield so I could wake up with the sun._

 _"Woah." I felt... something new. Tons of new things in my body. The same feeling I had when I became a Telepath, Teleporter, Inflictor, Enhancer, and Polyglot._

 _I felt... joy. And excitement, but also some nervousness._

 _I sensed someone hiding next to my bed. 2 somethings. Then 3. Eventually I felt 4._

 _I grabbed a book from my nightstand. "Who's there?" I dropped to the side of the bed and instantly regretted it._

 _"Ahh!" I winced, feeling a sharp pain. There was a clear, blue-tinted force field around my bed._

 _"What's happening?!"_

 _"Sophie? Are you ok?" A farmiliar Technopath popped out from hiding behind my bed, his voice muffled._

 _"What's that?" A confused Biana asked, her voice muffled as well._

 _"What have I done?" I whispered, staring at my hands. "Someone get help!"_

 _"I-I'll hail Elwin." Fitz pulled out his Imparter and Elwin's face appeared._

 _"Is everything ok?" An even more muffled voice came from the box._

 _"Sophie-" Fitz tried to reply, but was quickly interrupted._

 _"I'll be right there!" Elwin clicked away._

 _"SOPHIE! WHATS ELWIN DOING HERE!" Grady yelled from down stairs._

 _"I CANT GET OUT!" Something is very wrong. Or very right._ there

 _A feeling of excitement and wonder filled my heart, and that day, I knew I was complete._

 _"OH MY-" Grady yelled._

 _"WHAT IN THE LOST CITIES IS GOING ON!?" Elwin cried, dropping his bag of supplies._

 _"I-I think I've developed new abilities." I replied through the force field._

 _"Are you sure?" He replied hastily coming up to the blue screen._

 _"Yes. Could someone call Mr.-I mean, Tiergan?" I was standing on my bed now, putting my hands on the walls of the confinement, feeling the energy that flowed through my hands to the force field._

 _"No need. Fitz transmitted to me as soon as he called Elwin." Tiergan walked in just then. "You have developed new abilities Miss Foster."_

 _"Tiergan, if I don't call you 'Sir' please just call me Sophie."_

 _"Yes, alright Sophie. Now, what exactly do you think you've developed?"_

 _"Well, obviously a psionipath." I waved my hand toward the shield. "And I can sense when people are nearby. Also, I feel a bunch of emotions that aren't mine."_

 _"You're now an empath and... something new..." Tiergan pulled out an small leather journal that looked like it was from a thousand years ago._

 _"What? But..." There was no argument that it was impossible. After all, I had already developed an ability that no one had ever had before...so why not again?_

 _"Wow. Can't say I'm surprised. Foster does have a knack for breaking elvin records." Keefe teased, lying back down as the forcefield disappeared._

 _"Guess what, Keefe?" I smiled smugly._

 _"What, Foster?"_

 _"You can't lie to an Empath." The smile broadened. I booped him on the nose."Wait..." I frowned, noticing that the barrier was down. "Why is it down now?"_

 _"It probably has something to do with your feelings. That's what psionipath I know say what happens at first." Tiergan replied, recording something into his journal._

 _"Ok... should we call the Council?" Now I was nervous. Would they make me take more new classes at Foxfire, or would they just have me stay after everyone else last and take more classes?_

 _"No need. I did before I got here. They should be here any second now..." Tiergan replied, still writing._

 _"Well, might as well go wait outside." I started two stand up, but stopped when I noticed that there was another book on my bed. It was the old scrapbook I made of my years with the humans. "How did that get there...?" I asked myself._

 _Dex was waiting at the door for me, since everyone else had gone down the stairs._

 _"You sure you're ok?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... what if there are more abilities that hit me, and I just find them later today? Oh, how complicated will my life get?" I sighed, getting up. "Let's go."_

 _We walked down, finding everyone else waiting. **(This is where I stopped last chapter)**_

 _"Are they here yet?" I asked, trying to cut through the silence._

 _"No. Are we going outside or what?" Keefe asked, looking uncomfortable._

 _"Yeah, sure. Let's go." We all walked out, waiting._

 _"Tiergan?" I asked._

 _"Yes, Sophie?" He was still scribbling._

 _"I-I noticed that a book-my human scrapbook-just randomly appeared on my bed. Do you have any idea why?"_

 _"Well, Sophie, I've noticed that you often prove the impossible. So you could have developed several new abilities. We should all be used to it, but... no one really is. Who knows what will come out of this?"_

 _"Great. Now I'm not just the horse-girl with 4 abilities. I'm the horse-girl that proves the impossible, and has several abilities." Ah, sarcasm. I like sarcasm._

 _"You called?" Emery and the rest of the Council appeared before us, robes flowing elegantly in the wind._

 _"What's happening to me?" I asked urgently, for some reason thinking they'd have some idea, seeing as they were the Council._

 _But, as always, they had no idea._

 _"What? What happened?" Emery asked, forgetting formalities like 'Good morning, how are you?'_

 _"I-I don't know! The second I woke up... something was different. I felt..._ presences _. There was just one at first, but it eventually built up to four. I bent over the side of my bed, ready to hit something with a book, but my head hit this... shield. I could also feel someone else's emotions. And then, another book appeared on my bed. Wh..." I trailed off._

 _"What could it mean, Emery?" Oralie asked, stepping forward._

 _Emery looked up at me, from staring at the floor. "It means that Miss Foster has new abilities."_

 _"How...?" Bronte asked, also stepping this direction. **(When I put 'this' It put 'Thisbe')**_

 _"We've been trying to figure that out for the last three years." Touché, Emery, touché._

 _"Actually, we already know." Dex said. "Sophie's genes were tweaked and she's part alicorn, so who knows what she could do."_

 _I flinched, and next to me appeared a chair. I sat down, not even thinking about it. "Wait..." I realized just then. "Did I just...?"_

 _"I think so..." Bronte stepped forward a few more steps._

 _"This is...Wow." Fitz came up to me._

 _He tried, anyway. There it was again, the blue shield. But this time, there was frost creeping up the sides._

 _"Why me?" I shouted, getting up. "Why do_ _I have to be the one with several abilities, alicorn DNA, and a 'Project'?" I lost my cool. Literally. "I mean, it's not my choice! If I could undo all of this, and just go back, I would!" Everything around me froze. It started snowing. Then it all stopped, making way for water, shaped like my old human house, floating in the air. I wanted to destroy that. The anger was_ _too great. It froze and fell, shattering on the ground._

 _I fell, breaking into sobs, the snow and force field disappearing. During the chaos, the chair had gone back to wherever it was originally._

 _"Oh, Sophie." Biana came and hugged me, Fitz, Dex, and Keefe following._

 _"I'm s-sorry! I-I don't know what-what came over me!" I cried._

 _"It's okay. We're okay. You'll be okay." Biana whispered._

 _"I didn't mean it! I do miss them, but I-I would never go back, unless I forgot you all." It was silent, except for my sobs._

 _A blue light encased me, and I rose with it. "What's happening?!" I yelled for the third time in the last hour._

 _A fantastic show of lights appeared before me. At first all sad blues, then all happy greens._

 _"Woah!" Keefe yelled. "That's lit!"_

 _"Keefe, where did you find that phrase?" I asked when I floated down._

 _"I just made it up! It's great, right?" When I didn't respond he said again, "Right?"_

 _"Now it's eleven." I mumbled._

 _"What's eleven?" Keefe asked, confused._

 _"Eleven abilities. She now has eleven abilities." Dex said in disbelief, staring at me._

Again, a very complicated day.

No one has named the ability to sense living things yet.

I arrived at my destination, hearing a twig break and a "Shoot!"

"Go away, guys. You aren't changing my mind." There were 4 behind me.

In my distraction, I hadn't noticed.

I knocked on the big oak door.

Immediatly, Oralie opened it. "Hello, Sophie. I presume you've made your decision?"

"Yes." I stepped inside to find all the councillors at the dining table, just outside the Entry hall. "If you don't mind, I just came to give my answer, then I'll go home. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You're answer?" Emery asked.

"I already gave it." I turned briskly, out the door.

"Sophie!" Dex was yelling to me.

"La la la la la la la la la la!" I covered my ears, running home. It was snowing in my room for the next hour.

I put a sign on the door. It read:

Visitors _Welcome._

 _Sign you're name for a visit_

There were four blanks. I heard a pen clicking after 2 minutes.

1\. Biana

2\. Keefe

3\. Dex

4\. Fitz

"Come on in, Biana." I opened the door.

"Sophie. You're decision. You realize you won't be able to experience love, right?"

"That's all?"

"Come on! Just because you pretend you don't care, doesn't mean it isn't obvious!"

"What?"

"That you still like Fitz!"

"Not true! Get out, if that's all!" She had struck a nerve. That crush ended four years ago, and I told Fitz that I had had a crush on him and that that was the secret.

"Fine, then!" The door slammed. Short arguement.

"Next!"

"Foster, why are you doing this?"

"Because, look at how many unfair things the elvin world has! I could change that!"

"You know, I have something to tell you..."

"What is it, Ke-" he kissed me. What? I pulled away in surprise.

"Uh, I have to go..." he walked out quickly, frowning. He did what he wanted to, though. Now I'm having second thoughts.

"Keefe-ugh! Who's next?"

"Umm. Hi Sophie." Dex walked in, standing awkwardly in front of the now-closed door.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to do this either?" I asked.

"Well, at first, yes. But I realized that no matter what I think you'll do what you want. And it's not my decision." I hugged him on the spot. All my second thoughts disintegrated.

"Finally! Someone besides the Song twins understand!" I said when I released him.

"Sorry about the pounding thing. If I stopped, they probably would have killed me."

"They meaning Biana?" Dex and Biana started dating back when we were 17.

"You know us all too well."

"Well, thank you Dex! I don't know how long I should keep Fitz waiting before I let you all in again."

"Oh, I understand. Wonderboy does have quite a temper." Dex teased, now being best friends with him. Fitz only had a temper when he was guilty. "See ya later!" I heard him tell Fitz, "You're turn!"

When Fitz walked in, I hardly recognized him. His hair stuck out in odd directions, and his eyes were bloodshot. It looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Are you ok?" I asked,

"Are you?" He pulled me into a hug.

"What? I thought you were mad?"

"I was at first, but then, Dex talked to me, and I realized this is you're choice, not mine." He released me but I didn't let go.

"Thank you!" I started crying, for who knows why. He looked like a thousand pounds had been lifted off his shoulders.

Fitz just held me there. We used to date, but decided we were better as friends. He kissed my forehead, and headed out the door.

"Could you ask everyone to come in?" I wanted to talk to everyone about this.

"Sure, but could I shower first?" He called over his shoulder.

"Of course. But hurry up!" I yelled after him.

 **5 and 1/2 pages.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **I think every once and a while, I'll add to the flash back. It's not NEARLY done. I might dedicate a whole chapter to it.**

 **If you have any ideas on what's to name the ability to sense living things around you, let me know!**

 **Until next time...**


	5. What's Going On?

**Guys I'm sooooo sorry I'm terrible at this so I'll try to flood you with as many chapters as possible and IM SORRY I KEEP GOING LONG PERIODS OF TIME WITHOUT UPDATING! School is starting, so I'll get back into routine. Ok.**

 **Review Response:**

 **booksaremylife: Thx! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Here's the chapter...**

Keefe was standing awkwardly near the door, while Fitz and Dex sat on either side of me, on the floor, and Biana vanished while she was walking in. The light flooded my bedroom, creating rainbows all over the place. "Biana, are you still here?" I asked, shifting against my bed.

"Yep, right here." A hand appeared in the air next to Keefe.

"Good." I closed and locked my door with telekinesis, continuing, " I know this will be weird, and I understand why you don't want me to do this," Keefe snorted, "but...I have to. You need to understand that. I could help unite us with humans again," Biana reappeared, sitting next to Fitz, rolling her eyes, "I could fix this Matchmakers business," Biana scoffed, getting up to walk away, Fitz stopping her, "I could fix so many things, things I can't even think of at the moment. Gosh, could you two just look at me!" I didn't realize I was yelling until it came out. They stared at me, silently seeming to try and read what I was thinking by my body language. The only sound was my heavy breathing.

After a minute, I added, "Dex, Fitz, I need to speak with these two. Alone, if you don't mind," the door clicked and the boys walked out.

Once Fitz and Dex left, I asked them, "How do you not understand this? It's not like this is going to change anyth-" Biana cut me off.

"Not going to change anything?! This changes EVERYTHING! You won't be able to get a Matchmakers scroll, and you don't think this, though it's very true, but you'll gradually starting hanging out with us less and less, until finally we only see you at the mandatory Council events!"

My hands curled into fists, shoulders went ridged, as it hit me. She doesn't think that. She just wants me to get the stupid Matchmakers scroll. Biana was still trying to talk me into signing up for one. She even decided to wait to get hers. "Ooh! So you're going to twist this around to make me believe that that's what you think?! You just want me to get the silly scroll! Well, no one is going to control my decisions anymore. And Keefe! Did you guys plan that little stunt? Did you think this would stop me from becoming a Councillor!?" The words hit me. Becoming a Councillor. I don't think it ever really processed in my head. Until that moment. Yet again, all that was heard was my heavy breathes. _In, out. In, out._ I whispered, turning and looking out the window, "I will do everything in my power to help my world."

Keefe fell back a step. "The oath. After all this time?"

"Of course. Always." I walked away. "Bye. I need to speak with the Council about something."

I left, heading toward the door.

"Wait." Keefe grabbed my arm. " I-never mind." He let go, exiting in the direction of his room. Biana had vanished and I sensed no living things, so I closed and locked my door.

It's not fair that they get to just pretend that I can't think for myself. They don't understand. They will never understand! I wish they could at least stop trying to prevent this!

Dex sidled up to me as I left the tree houses. "Where ya going?"

"The Council. There are some things that don't really add up. Unless I was gone for a few weeks and don't remember anything from that time period," I told him. While I said that, I transmitted to Oralie, _I'm coming to the tree._

"Like what?" Dex asked.

"Well, there was no ballot or any method of voting that I know of, unlike when Kenric was replaced. And I'm 18. Why me? Plus, they said there would be some event in two weeks and told me to be there, but I don't know why." We walked past a nest of robins. The eggs hadn't quite hatched yet and the mother and father birds were on standby, like it would happen any minute.

We strolled along in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I have to go," Dex said when we reached a fork in the path, "Dad needs help." The entire elvin population either moved down here or one of the other Black Swan hideouts a few years ago, and Dex's family mover here. One of the ginormous trees was grown for all the stores. But, I guess it isn't really one tree. The grows sort of twisted a bunch of trees together and grew the said trees to the ceiling. Now, Slurps and Burps is on the very top, so whenever someone has to get a tonic or an elixir of any sort, they have to climb thousands of stairs, unless they were one of the lucky few that had access to the vortinator for the tree, which is separate form the huge oak staircase that curled around the branches, cat walks sticking out of the stairs(each steps was 5 ft long and 3ft wide) with signs saying which store, or which office you were going to.

The trees with houses were kind of like that. The houses were half crystal balls sort of like in the Padome Tree, but bigger and there were three trees, and these trees, called Urbesans 1, 2, and 3, had kind of neighborhoods. Wooden platforms stretched through the tree every 25 ft. The neighborhoods were designed to where every family could choose which house they would take, and the gnomes and dwarfs would help them transport things from their elvin house there, to make it more comfortable. There were vortinators for every 25 ft or so on the tree, one for each neighborhood. There were about 6 in each tree, 30 houses in each neighborhood.

Finally, after 10 more minutes of walking, I came upon the Padome Tree. Alina's old crystal home was being taken down, and the oak door was cracked open. I knocked anyway.

Councillor Bronte came to the door, opening it wider for me. "Hello, Sophie," he was smiling, which is weird for him.

He's always scowling or at least...not smiling. "Everyone is in the sitting room."

I stepped inside, heading toward what looked like the sitting room. All the councillors were gathered there. I was probably the only one there unde r 1,000.

"Um...I have a few questions...so...How am I a Councillor just like that? When Kenric was-er-replaced, you and everyone vote. So why is it different this time? And why me? I'm only 18, for crying out loud, and you guys have either locked me up or put some restriction on me or tried to do both those things. Also, what happens in a week and a half? And did the Black Swan tell you any more 'Sophie Secrets', because when you guys kind of-um-united the Collective had a meeting with you and the next time you saw me you looked like you were keeping something to do with me from me."

"Are there any more questions?" A girl with frizzy red hair asked me. I recognized her as Zarina. But she wasn't wearing fancy clothes...or her circlet. Come to think of it, neither was Bronte when he let me in... or any of the councillors, for that matter.

"What's going on?" I asked after a second.


	6. That’s Downright Scary

"What's going on?" I asked when I noticed none of the councilors were wearing their circlets, or anything remotely fancy for that matter.

"Well, this is part of what we do when an elf joins the Council. It's kind of complicated to explain so just... what's that human phrase? Trust the process." Emery responded, smiling.

"...Ok, but I still need answers." I replied, looking at them all strangely. What in the world does that even mean? Councilors using human phrases? Now that's downright scary.

A blonde elf with a short haircut and sky blue eyes said, "We'll answer all of your questions soon. But first you have to answer ours. Yes or no?"

That was really blunt. It took me a moment to fully process what I was about to do when I said one minuscule word. My life would change, I would have to move away from my home, I wouldn't be able to see friends as much, or do much of anything that wasn't public for the Council. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of them staring at my as I thought, I said, "If I do this, I have conditions."

Emery looked around at everyone and said, "I think we can work with that. So, what are they?"

"First of all, I don't think it's very fair that you guys can't love _anyone_ in a romantic way _ever,_ so can we change that?" I waited for a response.

It was a bronze-skinned woman with light golden-brown hair that spoke next, "That's not how the Council works. We have had these laws for all of our history with a Council. You can't just waltz in and change that!"

"But the reasoning behind that doesn't make any sense! Wouldn't your love for your family drive you to do what's best for everyone? Wouldn't you want the world to be safer even more if you had children that would have to grow up in it? Or grand children?"

There was silence except for a cricket chirping outside. That was really good timing on the cricket's part.

Eventually, Oralie spoke, "I agree. Whether we like it or not, that makes a lot of sense, and I think we all get really lonely. Plus, our world is changing out there." She looked out the window as if it symbolized the entire world of elves just there.

"That's exactly why we _shouldn't_ do that! Imagine us completely changing how we run things after everything that has just happened! It would be a nightmare for out people!" The brunette said, standing.

"Let's just discuss it later, ok? Once Sophie finishes?" Emery interjected, seeming to sense when the brunette's temper was about to explode, "What other conditions do you have?"

"I don't like that you call people bad matches. That's really unfair. And can we not rank people by their special abilities?" I asked, fiddling with my Cognate rings.

Before anyone else could speak, Bronte stepped in, and about seven mouths shut, "We'll discuss this later," he said, looking at his fellow councilors.

After that, the councilors proceeded to basically kick me out.

"What if I think of more conditions?" I asked as Emery led me out.

"Then we'll discuss those, too. Come back tomorrow at noon for lunch and we'll talk more," He said, promptly closing the door in my face. Alright, then.

As I walked home, I had a chance to take in the beauty of the forest around me. The birds she couldn't name singing and flying around her. The beautiful treees dripping after the rainstorms. For the first time, I really thought, _Wow. I might be a big part of running this._ It really started to sink in after that.

I guess I'd never really thought about it like that before. I mean, it wasn't like I would _actually_ become a councilor. But now, it was so much more real. The councilors were, this very second, arguing about my requests if I were to be a part of the Council.

 _Wow!_


	7. My House?

**hi guys!**

 **sorry i haven't updated in at least a few weeks, but my life has been pretty hectic. i doubt i'll update for another week, at the least. The reason i won't is because next week is tech week for the musical my school is doing, which is *drumrolls* the Little Mermaid!! I'm really excited (and super relieved it's FINALLY over), and the shows at end time thurs, sat, and sun so i probably won't update until like monday or tuesday. i've also been having a bit of a writers block.**

 **anyways, here's chapter six!**

The next morning, I woke up feeling completely rejuvenated. I don't know why. I just did.

It was like every single weight that had ever been placed on my shoulders was just gone. I don't know how. I don't know why.

Maybe they were getting ready for much bigger ones, weights that would come from becoming a councillor.

Wow.

I still don't think it's completely registered in my brain what I'm doing. Becoming a councillor.

A frickin' _councillor._

And I'm only 19! That's crazy!

But, if I think about what else has happened in my not-so-short life, _this_ doesn't seem to be very big.

Except, it was. It's not everyday that you might become one of the official leaders of the elvin world.

All of a sudden, I realized, _I'm not in my room_.

 _I'm not in my room!_

Oh my gosh what's happening?

Before I knew what was happening, I was running around my house.

Wait.

My... house?

 _My_ house?

I have a house?

Then I was outside, standing on the walkway from house to house in the Padme tree.

The home behind me was a small, cottage like ball. With a round red door, it reminded her of a hobbit hole and she couldn't help but giggle.

The windows were also round, but not in a cruise ship kind of way, but more like a birdhouse. The flowers growing in a box under the window were a mix of vivid teal and soft white blossoms.

Inside, when you entered you got a full view of the first story. A kitchen on the right complete with an island, living room to the left with a bunch of couches in a circle and a low coffee table. Each of the five couches was a different color, but they all complimented each other real well. They faced a huge glass wall overlooking Alluveture. N the center was a foyer and a door to a bathroom, and a spiral staircase leading to the second floor.

Up the staircase was an open hallway, and there were three doors, one on each wall. The one on the right led to an office not unlike Alden's, with a fish tank for a wall. Left was something like a den, with beanbag chairs and human board games, like Monopoly and Stratego.

The last remaining door had a thumbprint lock, and it was breathtaking. One wall was pure windows, like downstairs, except they had little metal ledges with dry erase markers and magnets, which shouldn't have stayed on, but did. The other walls were bookshelves upon bookshelves. The longest wall had only human books that looked well used. The other two walls were filled with history and customs of elves, along with all sorts of other species, There was even a book of every single animal in existence!

in the far córner was a spiral staircase, kind of like one in a fire station, which metal steps and railings. Above that was a loft with a bed with fluffy gold pillows with furry white covers. Two doors led to a ginormous walk-in closet and a bathroom. Half of the closet was filled with the formal clothes the Councillors always wore, but the other side was full of comfortable pajamas and plain clothes, like tunics and leggings.

In the bathroom was a huge bathtub that filled with almost any color, depending on which of the almost thousands of taps you used. A shower, a toilet, and a counter with a sink and all the toiletries anyone could ever need filled up the rest of the room.

The most touching thing in the entire house was a corner in the bedroom. Vertina sat in a corner, just by the paintings Keefe had given me, and there was a little table and a vanity by it, and on the table was a frame with a picture of my human family, my photo album from almost 8 years ago, and Iggy's cage. But a new photo album rested by the old one. The front cover just had one word, but it brought tears to my eyes. _Friends._

It was such a small place, and yet, it meant so much.

The lavender carpet tickled my toes as I sat and looked through the albums.

On each page was a picture painted or drawn by someone whose name probably rhymes with leaf, and little notes or phrases my friends had written to me.

A knock rang out through the silent home, pulling me out of my nostalgic tranquility.

 **hmmmmm i wonder who that could be.**

 **welp, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, and i'm sorry it's so short, but this is like the only free time i've had in forever.**

 **also, can you believe it? 10 DAYS**

 ***TEN*DAYS***

 **AHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHHH**

 **IM GOING INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE**

 **(insane in the brain!)**


End file.
